


Shut Up and Drift

by CherryIce



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Step into my Jaeger how about, Step into my ride, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: I've been looking for a driver who is qualified.A Pacific Rim vid.





	Shut Up and Drift

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Club Vivid at VividCon 2018.
> 
> Music is Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna.

[Download (179MB mp4)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3urxrmksc0wcz28/C-SUaD.zip/file) || [Stream on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMGhf2OjRWM&feature=youtu.be) || [Tumblr](http://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/177284446537/shut-up-and-drift-pacific-rim-youtube)

**Shut Up and Drive - Rihanna**  
I've been lookin' for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you're the one, step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangsta lean

So if you feel me, let me know, know, know  
Come on now, what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night  
‘Cause I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby, you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive)

I've got class like a '57 Cadillac  
Got overdrive with a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle what's under my hood  
You keep saying that you will, boy, I wish you would

So if you feel me, let me know, know, know  
Come on now, what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night  
‘Cause I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby, you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive)

‘Cause your Maybach, ain't got what I got (get it, get it)  
Don't stop, it's a sure shot  
And your Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried, so step inside and ride (ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)

So if you feel me, let me know, know, know  
Come on now, what you waitin' for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night  
‘Cause I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby, you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive)  
Now shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive (drive, drive, drive)


End file.
